Story 1 of the Finals: Fits
by shegal92
Summary: Nothing good can come from Shego being a stubborn toddler in Kim's keep. Plz R&R.
1. Lair Sale

Disclaimer: All I own are my villainesses. That's it. Nothing more.

"Why are we having a garage sale again?" Shego sat behind a long table with a cash box and a list of items in front of her with their prices.

"Shego, our lair is filling up. We need to make room for more important inventions." Drakken said, dressed down in a Hawaiian patterned shirt and khaki Capri's. This was taking casual Fridays even farther.

"Running low on cash?" She asked. He glared at her over his shoulder.

"Shego, we don't discuss finances in public." Shego responded by rolling her eyes.

She looked around. It was mostly normal civilians, rich ones she supposed to get to the island lair, despite the signs and ads saying "Evil Lair Sale". But she did recognize a few villains; Senor Senior Sr. was browsing alone. Good, she didn't want to see spoiled, sissy Junior anyway.

"Shego, that lemonade isn't going to refill itself." Shego growled. All the villains scooted a few inches away.

Underneath the table her hands curled into fists of green flames. Say it again, I dare you, she thought. Then she saw a yacht pull up and thought otherwise.

All she needed was another pain in her… She dropped the pitcher and it shattered. Drakken could clean it up. She pulled out a new pitcher and grabbed a can out of the freezer. Some days she wished she didn't have to put up with the world. Wished she could just scream and throw a fit. She shook the thoughts away. Why was it whenever Tigress showed up so did a moment of weakness?

She grabbed orange juice, not lemonade. She ditched the can and looked through the freezer and refrigerator. No more lemonade. She could pass Kool-Aid off as raspberry lemonade. Did they even have Kool-Aid or did Drakken eat all the powder again? There it was, top shelf at the back. Right with his chocolate stash. Like she'd never find it there… She got the Kool-Aid and a Hershey's bar.

Drakken acted like he was four sometimes. She walked out just as Tigress was going back to her yacht with the Juvinator under one arm. Shego rushed back to where Drakken was counting his money.

"Drakken, what did you just do?"

"Make two thousand bucks in one sale. Man, I could do this for a living."

"Drakken! That's Tigress, the number one villain you do NOT sell to! Did you not look at the list I made you of people not to sell to?"

"I threw it away."

"YOU THREW IT AWAY?!"

"I considered that list very prejudiced against villains. Especially Cousin Eddie."

"I put him on there as a joke, but the rest…"

"Why are you freaking out?" Shego took a deep breath. How could she explain to an imbecile how some villains should not be given such tools?

She threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm not, I'm letting go." She said. He didn't get the joke.

&&&

Tigress walked tiredly back into her den/lair, dragging her tail behind her. Today had not been productive. Her connection in the Black Market had proved to be a secret agent for GJ. There were no good plans to steal from other villains. Shego hadn't even shown her face during her blue bosses' lair sale (why didn't he just say "garage sale").

She dropped onto her floor pillow and looked over the invention she had bought. It looked like a toy for babies. Hence its purpose, to turn adults into children. She'd find a use for it, she guessed, maybe as the elixir of youth or something.

She flipped open her laptop and went to The ratings for Villainess of the Year should be up by now. Not that she needed to look; she knew she was best of the bad. But just to make sure. Sure enough it was up. She'd look at the runner-ups first.

Nightfire deserved third; she was pretty evil. Second place was… Tigress stiffened. An angry growl only a cat could give echoed in the lair. Her fur stood on end. Miscalculation, she was sure of it. It had to be. Yet there she was, in second place. Who could have possibly beat her?

Tigress yowled. She wasn't even a villain! She was a hench girl! She had been a SUPERHERO!

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEGGGGGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She roared, smashing everything in sight.

Revenge, ooohhh she was waaaay past that. The shrimpy hero from her high school had taken the running title she had kept for 7 years as top villainess! She wanted blood.

&&&

Please review.


	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: All I own are my villainesses. That's it. Nothing more.

It was girl's night, the only thing Shego looked forward to. And here she was, surrounded by her friends; War Hawk, Golden Arrow, Mischief, Artica, and Metaphor. They were laughing at some baby pictures they had found of Shego (ones she thought she had hidden).

"You were so cute as a little girl." Golden Arrow said.

"I swear, the next person I hear say that is going to get beat up. And the one after that." Shego muttered.

"Who's the twin in the photographs?" Artica asked.

"That's me." War Hawk said. The girls turned to her.

"Really?"

"Hey, this is pre- Team Go. Anything's possible." War Hawk laughed.

"You're always so sad, though." Mischief said in Ron Stoppable's voice. War Hawk's smile faded.

"Well…"

"She was just a sad, sad little girl." Shego intervened. Her and War Hawk exchanged knowing glances.

No sense in bringing that up, Shego thought.

"You're always with her or Hego, never with your parents or Mego." Golden Arrow pointed out.

"Mego probably wasn't born yet, right Shego?" War Hawk asked.

"No, the little whelp was alive." Shego said coldly.

But before more questions could be asked, they heard a crash. As thieves, they recognized the sound of a door blasting off its hinges.

"Did Drakken lock himself out again?" Artica snorted.

"Drakken's upstairs." Shego murmured, standing up.

"Hello?" She asked. No reply.

War Hawk pulled her back down.

"Don't be stupid. If someone's breaking in, you should ambush them." She hissed.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Shego responded, though she felt a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

Whoever it was, it was coming to them.

&&&

Dr. Drakken sat in front of his computer, mindlessly googling random names. He hated "girl nights", when Shego would invite all her friends over to watch chick flicks, talk about boys, and eat his secret stash of chocolate (how they managed to find it wherever he hid it he had no idea). He was banned from going downstairs, even if the upstairs bathroom was plugged or he started an electric fire. Therefore, he googled random names on the internet.

Wonder what would come up under Shego's name… what language was that? He squinted. It was a band? Huh? And what did KiGo have to do with Shego? Hey, look, a site just for villainesses…

He heard something fall over. Screams had replaced giggles. Drakken poked his head out from his door.

"Shego? Is everything all right?" He called out, knowing he'd pay for interrupting their gossip.

He heard a scrambling sound, the front door open and then slammed shut. There was panting. Out of curiousity, he came out of his office and peered over the railing.

"Shego? Did someone leave?" He asked, walking down the stairs.

"Did you leave?"

He looked into the living room. He gasped. Large, green puppy eyes were watching him, framed by wavy, smooth, long black hair. He smiled sweetly at her. Who did this darling belong to?

"You're such a cute little girl." He said in his adoring voice.

With that, he sealed his fate.

&&&

"Yes, I hear you. I just don't want to answer you." Kim muttered, glaring at her Kimmunicator. It had been going off for hours.

Can't I have one day to lounge in pajamas? She wondered.

"What's up?" She finally answered.

"Are you still in your pajamas?" Wade asked.

"Somedays it's nice." She snapped.

"Still not as weird as the hit we got on the site from Drakken." Wade said, rubbing at his temples

"What trap is he trying to pull?"

"I don't think it's a trap. Listen." Wade pulled up a clip.

A very scared looking Drakken was looking into the camera.

"I don't have much time to explain. I know we haven't had the best track record together, but Shego and her friends have snapped and I need reinforcements, you are the best choice." Thud, thud, thud, craaaaack. Drakken blinked in response to the door splintering off its hinges.

"Please hurry." The camera crashed to the ground.

Kim's eyes bulged.

"I'll go get Ron."

&&&

"Let me get this straight. We're helping our enemy." Open, close, open, close, open, close. Ron had become addicted to messing with the glove compartment. It was useless to ask him to stop, Kim had learned.

"Shego's no ordinary villain." Kim pointed out in reply.

"Wait, Shego's attacking Drakken?"

"Bizarre, isn't it?"

"Well, we all knew she was prime for snapping." Ron shrugged.

They turned Kim's car from aqua mode to land mode and drove up onto the rock island lair shore. A flier caught in their windshield wiper.

"Lair sale?" Ron laughed. Kim grabbed the paper, folded it and tucked it into her pocket.

Cautiously, they opened the door. Ron opened his mouth and Kim put her hand to it.

"This is Shego." She reminded him again.

"Right." He muttered. They tiptoed closer.

Drakken had eased himself off the couch and was slipping towards the only light, which came from the kitchen. He puffed out his chest, cleared his throat and strolled bravely into the kitchen.

"Girls…"

"WE CAN DO IT OURSELVES!" Young voices screamed. Drakken came reeling out, crashing to the ground with a knife in his head.

"Dr. Drakken!" Kim shouted, racing to his side, seeing red.

Drakken pulled the butter knife out of his hair.

"Great, now I've got peanut butter AND strawberry jelly in my hair." He muttered.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. Drakken looked to him.

"That is the attack of a stubborn four-year-old super villain." He sat up, wiping strawberry jam off of his forehead and licking it off his fingers.

"Did you say four-year-old super villain?" Kim asked.

"OW!" A howl came from the kitchen.

"I told you not to jump off the counter. You use the stool." Another mocked.

"Can you make me one?"

"Make your own."

"No!" Out of the light they came.

Kim still recognized them, despite their age. There was Artica, Metaphor, and Golden Arrow, unchanged in general. There was a red head and by how much she was talking, Kim saw it was Mischief. Her original voice was quite annoying…

"Shego." Kim turned to a black haired girl with emerald green eyes. The girl shrank back.

"Silly Kimmie, that's War Hawk, not Shego." Kim then turned to the other black haired green eyed girl.

A messy PBJ was drooling down her shirt as she tried to eat it. Ron and Kim gave a collected "awww".

"Don't say-" Drakken warned.

"She's so cute." Kim cooed. Murder shone in Shego's eyes. She ran up to them and kicked at their shins until they fell to the ground.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" Shego yelled, finishing her sandwich. She rejoined her friends.

Kim sat a minute, thinking. That had hurt more than she wanted to admit or show. This was stranger than the nanny sitch. Shego, a little girl? This was just too strange.

"Good luck with them." Ron said, walking towards the door.

"You can't leave me here alone with them! They were bad enough as adults." Drakken whimpered.

"What are we supposed to do? Take them off your hands?" Ron scoffed.

"That would be nice."

"We wouldn't be like this if you hadn't sold the Juvinator to Tigress." Shego called over her shoulder.

At least they seemed to remember being adults, but they were acting like children.

"Could you switch them back if we got the Juvinator from Tigress?" Kim asked. Drakken nodded.

"Simple get-the-device-back-from-the-villain. We'll be back in a few hours; get them some coloring books in the meantime." Ron patted Drakken on the back.

There was a chorus of laughter from the girls, who had turned towards the trio.

"Tigress isn't one of your idiotic villains." Shego said.

"You have to figure out which lair she's at, where she's hiding the Juvinator, what traps she's set, how long you have… She's not a traditionalist." Golden Arrow shook her head.

"Okay, then. Couple of days. You should be able to survive." Ron revised his estimate.

"I don't wanna stay with Drakken!" Artica protested.

"I don't have anything for children here and I'm afraid if I go out, I'm not going to have a lair to return to." Dr. Drakken whimpered.

"Tigress will come back if we stay here." War Hawk trembled.

"A typical revenge ratio-"

"Scenario."

"Whatever. Can't Drakken keep Tigress away until we get the Juvie thingy?" Ron begged. Kim sighed.

"If we take them off your hands, will you help us track Tigress down?" Kim turned to Drakken. He hesitated, and then nodded.

Kim turned to the girls and leaned down until she was eye level to them.

"Looks like you guys are coming home with me." She said in her best babysitter voice.

They scattered like cockroaches in the light.

&&&

Please review.


	3. Dealing with the Details

Disclaimer: Don't own what Disney owns. Or Crayola.

"I can't believe you." Shego muttered bitterly, glaring at the other girls over her crossed arms.

"I'm not the sharpest crayon in the 64 Crayola set, but I know when to surrender. Hey, where'd my seal go?" Mischief's legs swung back and forth, too short to touch the ground.

"I traded my lion for it." Artica said, nibbling at the seal's fins.

"That's not fair; I didn't say we could trade!"

"Deal with it."

"Traitors, all of you!"

"Shego, do you need to go back in the corner?" Kim glanced over the counter. Shego grinned.

"If you give me some paint, I will." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Can I please have some more aminal crackers, please?" War Hawk asked.

"No, you'll ruin dinner." Kim said gently.

Oh no. Kim heard the door open. It was too early for Ron or Drakken to be back (Ron to check on his sister and Drakken…she figured he chickened out). She heard the thud of backpacks dropping on the ground.

Jim and Tim entered the dining room and the girls stared at them. They stared back.

"Did you…?" Jim started.

"…open up a daycare center?" Tim laughed.

"No!" Artica objected.

"They're villainesses who were turned into toddlers by Tigress." Kim said in a single breath.

"Why are they _here_ though?" Jim said. Asking the same question myself, Kim thought.

"For the animal crackers." Golden Arrow stated, organizing them by breed. Shego reached over… Golden Arrow slapped her hand away.

"It's the only thing that gets them out of hiding. Except Shego." Kim glanced at her. Shego smirked.

"I don't think I've ever been glad when Drakken's stolen technology, but when he pulled out that tranquilizer gun… Did you hurt yourself when you fell from that ceiling beam?"

"Yes, but nothing a couple animal crackers wouldn't heal."

"You're not getting animal crackers. You had your opportunity to come down, but you didn't." Shego huffed.

"It's not fair!" She whined.

"Babysitting you is not fair." Kim muttered.

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet?" Tim asked. Kim bit her lip.

"This is my way of telling them." She said.

&&&

"Explain this to me again?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked. Kim took a deep breath, twirling the cord around her finger.

"I'm in charge of a league of toddlers, let's put it that way." Kim peered into the living room. They were on their hands and knees barking and mewing at each other.

It looked innocent enough… What was taking Ron so long?

"And they need to stay at the house."

"Exactly." She could feel her father's shrug.

"I don't have a problem with it." Yes, home free!

"Just ask your mother first." Kim's shoulders sagged.

No. No, no, no, no, no. There was no way Mom was going to let them stay. She would say there wasn't enough room or how they didn't have anything to take care of them. Instead, Kim said, "Okay, dad. Love you."

"Love you, too."

A short time later Kim came out and was surprised to find Ron sitting on the couch watching the girls.

"What are you guys playing?" He asked.

"Puppies and kitties." War Hawk chirped. Kim smiled.

"Are you guys like going to a show or something?" He asked.

"No. There's been an ongoing gang war behind the Cahtz and the Dawgz over an alleyway known as the shadow realm. The two groups have agreed to meet at the shadow realm because the Dawgz have murdered the Cahtz's leader, Fluffy." Mischief motioned to where an actual cat had its paws sticking up in the hair.

"Is that a real cat?" Ron's nose wrinkled. Rufus made puking noises.

"Metaphor got to keep her powers and Artica." Shego muttered.

"In retaliation, the Cahtz hung a dead dog carcass in their dog house. Here, in the shadow realm, they shall fight to the bloody end to see which are better once and for all. Wanna play?" Mischief grinned. Ron looked to Kim.

"Hey, Kim. Where have you been since I got here?"

"Talking to my mom. Don't let her catch on you are actually deaged crooks." They all nodded in understandment.

"Where's Drakken?"

"I think he ditched us." Kim sank onto the sofa.

"Can you blame him?" Golden Arrow asked.

&&&

"I don't like peas." Artica stated, picking at them with her fork.

It was dinnertime and Kim wanted to scream. Even with Ron helping out, she was drained. Plus, the whole family was here and Mom had cooked dinner. Why did she have to not like peas?

"Please eat them." Kim begged.

"I don't like peas. Why would I eat something I don't like?"

"Because they're good for you." Ron said, taking a sip of his water and spat it out into his napkin.

Shego squealed with delight. Ron glared at her.

"Silly Ronnie, saltwater's for fishes!" She exclaimed. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible stayed quiet.

"Shego, do you want my peas?" Shego looked at Artica, ceasing her laughter.

"Maybe."

"Come on, I know you like peas. You already ate all of yours."

"Yet I recall a time earlier today when I asked a favor of you and you rejected me."

"Let go of the animal crackers already!" Metaphor groaned.

"Do you want my peas or not?"

"Artica, stop trying to pawn off your peas to Shego."

"What are you going to do with them while you're at school?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked. Kim shrugged.

"Daycare?" The girls stopped moving.

"If you put us in daycare, we will burn it down." Golden Arrow promised.

"Preps run daycares. I can't live with preps. Except you." Artica shrugged apologetically.

"Some of us still have powers." Metaphor warned.

"I don't know how many absences I can afford without failing my classes." Kim said.

"I'm barely passing as is." Ron said.

"You know, Drew was going for his degree in child psychology when he dropped out." Mr. Dr. Possible said, turning to Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"You're right. Maybe you should call him up." Kim laughed nervously.

"Why would I call him up?" Her parents raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"I'm not that stupid. There's only one Shego and even though she's absolutely adorable and four years old, it's her." Shego grinned.

"I'm a special girl." She agreed. In more ways than one, Kim thought.

It should be interesting to see how Drakken was going to handle them.

&&&&

Yeah, short again, but school's back in session and I'm working on somebody else's computer. Yeah, and I did not make up that demented way of playing puppies and kitties. I…yeah I know no one cares but I'll jabber on anyway…was playing horsies and the girl that I was babysitting made up that poachers murdered the farmer and the rest of the horses. How did she tell me to respond? By breaking the poacher's neck in the horse show and taking care of her because she was a baby horse. Anyway, I'll try to update and cut off my addiction to YouTube. Please review.


	4. In Drakken's Keep Round 1

Disclaimer: Don't own what Disney owns.

Just a quick note; a lot of you seem to be confused on whose talking. I don't purposely try to confuse you, I'm just trying to keep the rhythm of the story going. Generally, if there's a conversation between two people then I won't always say whose talking I just go back and forth between the two. For example, when Artica and Shego were talking about the peas. Artica would talk, then Shego, then Artica, and when Kim entered, I said it was her. I'll try to be better at that, I just want you to know that I'm just trying to write this the best way possible.

The villainesses had all long ago fallen asleep… except for Shego, staring at the ceiling, War Hawk asleep on the other side of the couch. She looked down; Kim had supplied sleeping bags for them. They positioned themselves so an intruder would "have to" wake them up before getting to Shego.

But Shego knew Tigress's strategies, better than most of them because she was usually at the butt end of them. If Tigress was going to kidnap her without waking the others, she would.

Would Tigress hurt the others? She wondered. Depended on her motives. Silly as it seemed, she worried about her brothers. Tigress used them as bait whenever she wanted an easy surrender. Did Tigress even know where they were? Good thing Drakken's voice had frightened her away before she had killed her in the lair.

Sure, she knew Tigress's strategies. Her motives were always a mystery, though.

Shego couldn't remember the last time she had felt afraid of the dark. She had learned to deal with useless fears like that a long time ago. But now, the shadows on the walls were being distorted by her mind into monsters. The wind sounded like a werewolf coming to eat her.

She was just a little girl; no powers, no great strength. She couldn't fight off things that big with this puny body. She felt scared enough to cry. What was wrong with her? These stupid urges and ways of thinking…

There was a clatter right outside the sliding glass door of the living room. All of the girls shot up, looking around.

"What was that?" Mischief asked.

"Do you think it's…?" Artica trailed off.

"We should go get someone." War Hawk said.

"No! It's probably just the wind." Shego was not about to have snooty Kim Possible come out and point out something perfectly honest.

"The wind isn't that strong or else the branches would be waving on the trees." Golden Arrow pointed out.

"Just in case something is going on, Shego, we should get an adult." War Hawk said. Shego stood up on the couch.

"Listen up. We're all just a little paranoid because Tigress came in, turned us into toddlers, and tried to strangle me. She probably doesn't even know we're here." There was another, even louder clatter.

"DRAKKEN!" Shego screamed, running for the guest bedroom.

Dr. Drakken, after getting over the strangeness that usually came from encountering a Possible civilly (this time it had been the entire clan), had made himself comfortable in the guest room. He was in the middle of a wonderful dream of ruling the world, his throne the largest water slide in all of Drakkengea, located in Drakkentopia, Drakkanada.

"You were right, Drewbie." Shego was whispering in his ear, dressed in a clown suit.

"Say it again." He begged.

"You were right, Drewbie."

"Again."

"Not even in your dreams." Yeah, she was right. Plus, the clown suit was creeping him out.

He slowly opened his eyes, wondering if anyone would notice if he had a small 2 a.m. snack. As he did, he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him an inch away from his face.

"Drakken…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" He jumped a foot in the air. He looked around and saw five other pairs of eyes just staring at him.

"There's something outside and we think it's coming for Shego." Mischief said.

"It's probably just your imaginations." He said, lying back down.

Lord knows he had tried to get along with children, but after Debbie…

"You'd feel really bad if Tigress eated Shego wouldn't you?" Artica asked.

"Just because she's part tiger doesn't mean she eats people."

"Yeah, she does. I saw her this one time. We were just walking along and she pounced on this little girl and tore her throat open…"

"Let's keep it PG, Goldie." Metaphor warned.

"So, are you gonna check it out or not? 'Cause if you don't, we're going to be up all night and be very cranky for you tomorrow." Shego said. Drakken sighed and kicked off the blankets.

"Ew! Put a shirt on first, you hairy mammoth!" Shego exclaimed.

"You know, stuff like this is why I had to wear Good Nights." Mischief said. Golden Arrow turned to her.

"I think you need to relay that information to Kim before she has to clean your sleeping bag."

Eventually Drakken pulled on a Garth Brooks concert t-shirt and after Drakken got a ham sandwich and a flashlight, they all went out the sliding glass door.

Drakken turned on the flashlight and the beam hit two knocked-over metal trashcans.

"See? That's what you heard, the trashcans falling over. Can you all go back to sleep now?"

"I heard claws and I sleep right next to the door." Mischief said.

"Did you spill that cup of water Kim gave you before bed?" Drakken asked. She shrugged.

"I wouldn't say spilled as much as a medical handicap that I overcame with age." Before the girls started to make fun of Mischief, they heard a rustling behind the garbage can.

Drakken turned the beam. It scuttled away. Drakken motioned the girls to stay back and while eating his ham sandwich crept closer to the noise. And closer. And closer. He heard a warning growl, but it came too late.

&&&

"Drew, what happened to you last night?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked the next day. The missus had already left for work.

"It was an attack." He said, sitting down. He had claw marks all over his face.

"Tigress?" Kim asked as Shego came in with an empty bowl.

"A raccoon stole his sandwich." She said, getting the stool.

Kim and her father turned to Drakken. He sighed.

"It's true. I got in a fight with a raccoon over a ham sandwich and the raccoon won. The girls are going to help me pick up the trash today, aren't you?" Shego chuckled, rinsing her bowl and putting it in the dish washer.

"Bite me." She muttered. Kim swung her backpack on.

"Good luck with them today." She said.

"Wait, Kim, I need you to-" Kim left before he said anything else.

She worried about Drakken all day. Toddlers were cruel and without mercy. Who knew what mini-villains could come up with? Her and Ron raced home.

"Drakken! We're here! Call out if you're still conscious!" Ron yelled.

"We're in the living room and you just woke up Shego." He called back. They cautiously entered.

The girls were mesmerized by "The Lion King 1 1/2" such as only young children can be. Drakken was calmly sitting on the couch, War Hawk sitting next to him and… awww. Kim pulled Ron's phone out and took a picture.

"Shego fell asleep? In your lap?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Yes, she's bushed out from last night. She didn't sleep a wink." Shego's head was on the verge of rolling off Drakken's knees. It would bob up every time it was close.

"What else have you guys done?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I had them clean up the garbage first of course. Then, we went to the mall and bought the cutest little outfits at this boutique. We had lunch at some pickle place and they had a blast with the games at the arcade. They pooled their tickets and got a monkey they named Stashio. On the way home, we found a movie rental and decided on some movies they've been wanting to see but have been too embarrassed to see because of their age."

"Next, we're going to watch "The Nutcracker". I don't think it's going to be that good with Barbie, but you never know." Artica shrugged.

"You are an absolute natural." Kim praised. Drakken shook his head.

"They're not angry at me anymore. That's a plus." Kim took a double take.

"They're still in their villainess costumes. They didn't bathe?"

"I was waiting for you." Mischief turned to Kim.

"Yeah, we don't need Drakken looking at us nakie." Shego's head jerked up. Her eyes were wide. She looked up at Drakken.

"Dr. D, I had the strangest dream. You had a lair sale and Tigress…" Shego looked around and took in her surroundings.

"Oh no, it's reality." Shego sat up and scooted away from Drakken.

But not too far away.

&&&&&

This should be interesting, Kim coordinating the bathing of a group of evil toddlers. Please review.


	5. Insecurities

This is what happens when I don't write; I get ideas. This idea makes this the first story in a series. That, and I should clarify this is set while Kim and Ron are still in high school. That's all the notes I have for now. Oh and I own squat.

&&&

Kim took a deep breath.

"Okay, Shego, we're both girls, so me bathing you means nothing..." Shego glared at her.

"Just get the shampoo down from that rediculously, unreachable-even-by-standing-on-a-stool and then leave me alone." Kim released.

Thank goodness.

Clutching her pajamas in her arms, she continued to glare as she went into the bathroom. Kim went in, grabbed the shampoo from the shower's shelf, and handed it to Shego.

"Thanks." Shego said.

Kim ran out and slammed the door behind her.

"That was way too close." She gasped.

&&&

Kim walked back to the bathroom. Shego was taking an awfully long time. She felt a tug at her shirt and looked down.

"Where's Shego?" War Hawk demanded.

"Shego's taking a shower."

"I don't hear her singing. She always sings in the shower."

"The water's running." Kim tried to reassure her. War Hawk went to the bathroom and jiggled the door knob. It was locked.

"Can I have some doggone privacy during this house arrest?!?!?!" Shego's high voice hissed from the other side of the door.

"I thought we agreed on the buddy system." War Hawk chided her.

"I don't need someone to help me wash myself." The door opened. A mist of fog fought to get out of the sauna room.

She was using Kim's hair dryer, holding it with two hands, dressed in green dalmatian spot pajamas complete with (Kim held back another "awww") footsies.

"See? I'm here, I'm fine, hakuna matata." Shego said flipantly. War Hawk played with her lavender silk nightgown sleeves.

"Do you think she knows where we are?" Shego wound the chord around her finger, cocking the dryer like it was a gun as her wet locks flew haphazardly in the hot air.

"To be honest-" Kim began.

"She doesn't." Shego scoffed, turning off the dryer.

"Really?" War Hawk's eyes lit up.

"Of course not. Would she really expect me to stay at Kim _Possible's_ house for any length of time?"

"You've done it before." War Hawk shook her head, loosing her moment of child-like faith.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Shego promised, setting the hair dryer back exactly how Kim had left it. She wrapped her in a big hug (another aw-but-can't-say-aw moment).

War Hawk dug her head into Shego's shoulder and sobbed.

"Don't leave me!" She begged. Shego held her tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you, I promise, and you can't get ridda me." She said firmly. A small giggle escaped War Hawk.

"It's like hormones 'cept for I can turn it on and off, the crying and the being angry and the hyperness." She murmured. Shego laughed.

"I'm likin' the no-responsibility thing myself."

Shego whispered something into War Hawk's ear. She smiled half-heartedly as Shego wiped away her friend's tears, nodded, and ran back towards the living room.

"What was that about?" Kim asked gently. Shego glared at her.

"None of your beeswax." She motioned Kim to kneel down.

She leaned close, lowering her voice and looking Kim in the eye.

"We leaders don't need to pretend around each other. Tigress knows exactly where we are, has a plan, and is waiting for us to be lulled into a false sense of security. She likes using bait, so we need to protect everyone. As far as defense, that's the best we can do besides keeping eye and ear out for her. But the girls..." Shego looked towards the sound of little girls' happy screams.

"...just let 'em be kids. Don't let them think about Tigress; that's my job." She begged.

"They're just concerned for your well-being." Kim argued.

"I don't want them to worry about me. I can look out for myself." Shego stated.

"Not always. Shego, you need people." At the thought, Shego's hands balled into fists. She let out what would've been an "argh" if she had been her own age, but with her young vocal chords came out as a squeal.

She looked at her fists, failing to glow. She squealed again and charged.

Kim extended her hand, restraining Shego.

"I think you need a timeout."

"Bring it! I'm not afraid of no corner!"

&&&

"I beat you!" Artica shrieked joyfully.

"Yes, you did." Drakken laughed.

Most of the girls had gotten big, fluffy slippers at the mall (except Shego, go figure). He had felt entitled to his own pair and so now they were having tiptoe slipper races. Metaphor was the reigning champion and Drakken, letting the girls have their glory, kept tripping over his feet purposefully.

Mischief had been staring at Drakken with a goofy grin on her face. She was starting to shake.

"Missy what the flip is wrong with you?" Golden Arrow asked. Mischief ignored her, eyeing Drakken's tangled up.

Next thing Drakken knew, Mischief was clinging to him.

"Wha-"

"I think you're the coolest guy I've met in a long time. When I'm all grown up, do you wanna go out or get married or something?" Drakken gently tried to pry her off as he sat up.

She remained on his lap, looking up at him with large innocent eyes. He tried not to smile at her lest she take it the wrong way.

"It's the cocoa moo talking, Mischief. We are worlds apart."

"We can make it, Drew." She said ethusiastically.

"Not if Shego grinds me to a pulp for dating her friend."

Thank goodness, he thought as Kim came around the corner holding a screaming Shego at arms' length.

"I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"Five minutes."

"I'll call CPS!"

"Six minutes."

"A chair facing the wall will not break me!"

"Seven minutes."

"STOP ADDING MORE!"

"Ten." Kim pulled a chair up and set it against the wall in the hallway.

"This is unconstitutional!" Kim set the timer for fifteen minutes.

Shego crossed her arms. Being physical wasn't getting her anywhere, and neither was being verbal. Maybe they could compromise.

"Can I at least have some green tea?"

"Absolutely not!"

"But-"

"But nothing. Now shut up and do your time."

"Giving her green tea would be a good idea." Golden Arrow smirked. Kim shook her head.

"Green tea is pretty much a natural energy drink. Shego is already wound up enough and it's time for bed."

"No way! It's only 9-" Mischief's sentence was cut off by a jaw-shaking yawn.

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Artica whined. Kim glared at Drakken and sighed.

"I don't even have the light at the end of the tunnel of getting paid to remind myself not to hurt you all." She half muttered to herself, half warned that she was teetering on the edge of sanity.

"Now, anyone else who challenges my authority will be severely punished."

The girls jumped into their sleeping bags or onto the couch.

&&&

It was around 10:00 pm. Most of the girls were asleep. Except for Golden Arrow, Shego, and War Hawk, who were staring up at the ceiling.

"The raccoon's out again." Golden Arrow murmured.

"I hope Mr. Possible put up the trash." War Hawk added.

"All I wanted was some flippin' green tea, is that so much to ask?"

"Shego, let go of the green tea." Golden Arrow growled. There was a difference between need and want.

"I need it." Shego whined. War Hawk kicked off her covers.

"And where are you going?" Golden Arrow asked.

"Everyone's asleep and if someone wakes up, they'll see it's me, not Shego." No one wanted a cranky Shego, especially not War Hawk.

"What if the raccoon eats you?" Shego asked fearfully. War Hawk and Golden Arrow looked at her. She shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, four-year-old logic."

"I'll be right back." War Hawk promised.

They heard the clattering as War Hawk climbed onto the counter and searched the cupboards. She slammed them shut and then turned on the water.

There was the sound of a shattering mug and choking sounds. Shego and Golden Arrow immediately threw off their covers and ran to her aid.

The door slammed in their face.

&&&

"Kim." Through her closed lids, she could still tell her light had been turned on.

"Mmmm." Kim groaned.

"Kim, Shego got caught driving a car." She opened an eye, surprised to see Drakken sitting beside her.

"So? She has her license, doesn't she?"

"She's four. The license says she's 22. Do you see a gap in logic or is it just me?"

"Can't you go?" Kim pulled the covers over her head.

Drakken pulled them off.

"I'm a villain. Cops don't like me by default. You have to go pick them up...and good luck figuring out a story."

"Oh, Shego better have a good story." Kim muttered, fumbling around for her keys.

And so, Kim went to the police station at 3 am dressed in her mission clothes to pick up two driving toddler villains in pajamas.

"I'm sorry about all this." She said to the officer.

"It's all right. Actually, it's pretty funny. Toddlers driving." He walked away, chuckling to himself.

"What's next? A woman whose half human, half tiger?" He had no idea, Kim thought to herself.

She waited until he was out of earshot.

"Okay, could you please explain to me how you got caught." Kim hissed.

"Beats me. I operated the pedals and I was not speeding." Golden Arrow pushed her blame away from herself.

"I couldn't have my seatbelt buckled and reach the steering wheel." Shego whined.

"You haven't done a head count? What kind of leader are you?" Golden Arrow snapped.

"The question is why would you guys even go out at 3 am?" Kim rubbed at her eyes.

Shego looked hard into Kim's eyes.

"Tigress took War Hawk thinking she was me." She said gravely.

&&&&&

I'm sorry I haven't updated quicker, my grandfather just passed away and I was very close to him. Hopefully I'll be quicker next chapter.


	6. Persistence

Thanks for all of your support through this tough time, I really appreciate it. Your condolences prove that KP fans are the best of the best!

&&&

There is a natural defense instinct that most humans have wired into them. Scientists call it the "fight or flight" response. The body produces an extra amount of drug called adrenaline when the body is under stress so the human can either fight the threat or flee from the threat, depending on the individual's personality.

Shego's response was to fight no matter what the odds. War Hawk's was to take flight, literally if at all possible.

War Hawk was so used to just thinking about unfurling her wings and there they came, purple feathers right out of her skin, that she had tried to when she saw Tigress. By the time she remembered her handicap, Tigress had taken advantage of the moment and stole her away.

She was still strapped in the car seat Tigress had locked her in. Her bum was numb after driving for so long, she had to go potty, and she was too scared even to close her eyes. Tigress hadn't spoken a word to her, just occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror.

Now they were at some lair she had never been to somewhere deep in a forest. War Hawk was kicking herself for not paying attention to where Tigress was taking her, but now it was too late. Tigress had taken the carseat out but kept War Hawk strapped in, throwing her in a corner of a large room across from a kitchenette.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? You tired?" Tigress laughed.

"Kim wouldn't let me have my green tea." War Hawk said very quietly. Maybe she should try being Shego to stall.

"She doesn't know that much about you, does she?" Tigress made her way to the kitchenette.

She opened a drawer and started sorting through its contents.

"I think it's childish why you became a villain. You couldn't handle someone being better than you and when people started realizing what a true hero is, you ran off with some man twice your age. How sleazy can you be?"

Tigress pulled out a butcher's knife and held it up to the light, examining it.

"Kim does a better job than you in every aspect and you can't stand her because of it. Don't try to argue; I know you. You become jealous at the drop of a hat. Face it; you're even jealous of me."

She made her way towards War Hawk, butcher's knife in her right hand.

"You're nothing; you never were anything. You're better off dead." Tigress pressed War Hawk's head against the wall, butcher's knife poised.

War Hawk, unable to contain her fear any longer, sobbed. Hard and loud.

"Dddon't kkkkill mmmmeee. PLEASE!" Tigress paused.

This wasn't Shego. Shego had never pleaded for her life to anyone. Even as unstable as a toddler was, she still wouldn't plead. Tigress inhaled. She smelled like Shego.

Tigress leaned in closer and breathed in more deeply. An enraged yowl echoed in War Hawk's ear. The butcher's knife fell onto her lap.

Tigress paced around, hands balled into fists, using every cuss word in the book, tearing at the wall. This was typical Tigress, War Hawk thought, and as mad as she is she'll be raging for a good half hour.

If there was any courage in her, now would be the time.

War Hawk squirmed out of her restraints in a way that defied the laws of physics. She tiptoed away, thinking rationally for the first time in a long time. She couldn't get out of here in her current state. If only she could find the Juvinator and somehow figured out how to work it, she could have her wings back.

Tigress took in a deep breath.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." She reminded herself, almost hearing the school counselor's voice saying softly how her anger should be used productively.

Productively, how to use her anger productively... She needed to think clearly. Her goal was to kill Shego. Now she needed new steps to get to that goal since her old plan didn't work. Call Kim and ask to switch. That sounded rational. Yeah, set a few traps so there could be no backfire, set up a location far from her current lair.

She retracted her claws out of the couch. But what time was it in Middleton? What time zone was she in? Was her time zone ahead or behind Kim's? She should just call now.

She looked up Kim's number, which she had put in her directory knowing she might need it. She dialed it and waited.

&&&

Kim had almost fallen back asleep when her phone started going off. What could possibly be worse? She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kim." A purr came from the other line.

Kim jolted up.

"Tigress!" She yelled. Tigress laughed.

"You've been expecting me. Well, let's cut to the chase. You've got Shego, I've got War Hawk...wanna trade?"

"No, I want both of them and the Juvinator."

"Sorry, but I've got a lifetime grudge to murder. Now, you meet with Shego in Go City by the end of the week or I'll just kill both of them. I'm not there now, but I know that we both know how to get there." Kim hung up, agreeing to the plan.

"What'd she say?" Shego asked, sitting on Kim's bed. Kim sighed.

"Meet her in Go City by the end of the week, exchange you for War Hawk." Shego shook her head.

"Unacceptable. She'll eat War Hawk by then." She looked at Kim.

"What are we going to do?"

"We? So you went from you can take care of yourself to we?" Kim snorted.

"I can take care of myself. I just thought you'd feel better if you thought you were in charge."

"Shego, this is serious." Kim snapped.

"Because I'm taking my friend's kidnapping _so_ lightly." Shego rolled her eyes.

"Drakken gave me you and your friends until we can turn you back to your normal ages. If you had accepted this, then you would've woken me up so we could've tracked them down if not caught up with them."

"I don't need you! Golden Arrow and I were doing fine until we ran that stoplight!"

"Give your ego a rest. Look where it's gotten you. Because of you, War Hawk's life is at stake and if she dies, it'll be your fault."

Shego's lip stuck out. She had always tried really hard to keep her friends out of any danger she could. She was just trying to help by immediately tracking Tigress instead of waiting for someone. A wave of guilt flushed her cheeks red. She started to cry.

"Oh knock it off, will you?"

"I hate you!" Shego screeched.

"I wish Tigress had just killed you!" Kim confessed at the same time. Shego ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

&&&

"I wish Tigress had just killed you? Harsh much?" Ron asked, leaning against the row of lockers.

Kim bit her lip, putting her lab journal away.

"I guess I've just had it with her. I mean, she was out on the road driving putting not only herself in danger but also Golden Arrow because she was too stubborn to tell me about Tigress."

"Kim, I've never taken parenting classes, not even human developement, but I still know you never blame anything on a kid. Their little forming brains can't handle it."

"Shego's an adult. She can tell I said that in a fit of anger. She won't hold it against me; banter like that's our relationship."

There was a short silence as they walked down the hall.

"You meant what you said, didn't you? You really want Shego dead, don't you?"

"Bye, Ron." She kissed him and ducked into her third period class.

Maybe she did want Shego dead a little bit, Kim thought guiltily. But it seemed like Shego ruined everything just by being involved. She probably meant what she said about hating her, though.

She should apologize anyway, she realized as Mrs. Pehl rattled on. Thoughts like that shouldn't be spoken, meant or not.

Halfway through the period, Mrs. Pehl's lecture in full swing, the door slowly opened. Mrs. Pehl turned, annoyed, to the guest and her mood changed rapidly.

"Hello there, sweetheart. Are you lost?"

"Kind of, ma'am. I'm looking for my mommy." Kim's eyes widened at the voice.

"And who would your mommy be?"

Oh, Shego, please. I'm sorry about this morning, just don't say-

"Kim Possible." Everyone in the room did a double take. Kim sank down in her desk.

It took Mrs. Pehl a minute to recover.

"Yes, she, she's in here." Shego came in, acting shy.

Her whole face lit up and she rushed down the row of desks.

"Hi, mommy!" Shego jumped right into her lap, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you here?" Kim groaned.

"I wanted to go to school with you." She said innocently, her legs swinging, hitting Kim's.

Kim looked to Mrs. Pehl.

"I need to go take her home."

"No, Mommy! I promise to be good! Ever since Daddy left, I've been so alone." Oh, she was good. Kim would give her that.

"She...can stay. So long as she doesn't disrupt class again." Mrs. Pehl had always been her favorite teacher. Shego made a zipping motion across her lips and Mrs. Pehl smiled.

Oh no. Shego had just found out Bonnie sat behind Kim.

Kim somehow managed not to crack between Shego cuddling with her like she was her mother and Bonnie cooing to Shego and keeping up with the notes they were taking in class. The bell rang and Kim took Shego over one shoulder.

"MOMMY DON'T BEAT ME AGAIN! I'M SORRY, I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL, I PROMISE!" Shego shrieked, making sure she had everyone's attention.

Kim laughed nervously.

"She's being silly. I don't beat her." Not yet, anyway.

"What's your game?" Kim hissed, trying to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible.

"You leave right away whenever Ron gets kidnapped. Why am I any different with my best friend?"

"We have no clue where she is!"

"At least Drakken's trying." How, with a gaggle of girls...? Never mind.

Kim set Shego into Ron's usual seat.

"I'm going to go get lunch. Stay put and we'll discuss War Hawk over a cookie or something." She told her.

"Actions speak louder than words." Shego sang.

Ron's eyes were the size of Killigan's golf balls.

"Shego's here?"

"I need to learn not to underestimate her." Kim murmured.

She never wanted the line to end, but she knew she had to get back to Shego. Monique and Felix were watching Bonnie, sitting in Kim's seat, chatting it up with Shego.

"Isn't Dr. Drakken her arch nemesis?"

"Yep."

"And, like, ancient?"

"Old enough to be my grandfather." They turned to Kim and Ron.

She noticed for the first time how Bonnie and Shego had the same evil glint in their eye and the same way of smirking.

"She has your eyes, Kimmi...and her father's hair." Kim glared at Shego.

"Talking about Daddy, huh?" It was useless trying to explain to a simpleton such as Bonnie about deaging. Hopefully, her reputation would cover this whole incident over.

"Yeah, he wants me to go live with him and his girlfriend Shego."

"Girlfriend?"

"It's unofficial." Is this how she felt about Drakken? She'd have to remember that...

Bonnie took her tray and stalked off to a flock of preps just waiting for the scoop. She'd deal with the rumors tomorrow, but today's problem was Shego and her vengeance.

"Okay, you've gone to three of your classes. Can't you go now?"

"Shego, it's not that easy."

"Sure it is. Me and my brothers played hooky so many times to save the world, we were practically part time students." Shego giggled.

"I'm all for missing health." Ron cheered.

Felix leaned over to Monique.

"Who's the little girl again?" Monique cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you not been listening? She's Drakken's and Kim's love child who Kim abuses and neglects."

"You actually believe that about Kim?" Felix snorted.

"No but it makes life interesting." Monique shrugged, draining her milk carton.

"Ron, Shego, stop begging. We'll wait until after school, see what Drakken's uncovered, and come up with a logical location where we might find Tigress and War Hawk before they go to Go City."

With that, Shego's mouth closed. Her bottom lip trembled. Her nostrils flared, her breathing becoming deeper and heavier. Her hands balled into fists. Darkness clouded her eyes.

"Hit the deck!" Monique shouted, dragging Felix under the table.

Shego opened her mouth to its full size and let out a screech that made the lights shake. It was long. It was unbroken. It was annoying.

She threw herself down, continuing her screeching while kicking and pulling at her hair and banging her head against the floor.

"TELL HER WE'LL GO! GIVER HER ANYTHING SHE WANTS JUST SHUT HER UP!" Ron begged.

"NO! GIVING IN WILL TEACH HER THAT THIS IS HOW TO GET WHAT SHE WANTS!" Kim yelled back.

"YOU'RE JUST BEING STUBBORN!"

"WE CAN'T LET HER THINK SHE CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"SHE'S TURNING BLUE!"

Actually, with her black hair, scrunched up face so you couldn't see her eyes, and purplish-bluish pigment, she did sort of look like Drakken's illegitimate child.

Ron hoisted Shego up under his arm like a football and used his other to stiff arm the student population. Shego's screech bounced up and down as Ron sprinted out the door.

"I'LL BE BACK IN FIFTEEN!" He promised.

The cafeteria was quiet after observing Shego and Ron. Finally, Bonnie spoke up.

"She's got your temper, K."

"She's not mine, B."

&&&

"So, what did you do with the brat?" Kim asked as they were driving home from school.

"We need to swing by Smarty Mart real quick." Kim failed to see the connection, but stopped by anyway and went in with him at his insistence.

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe you." Kim gaped. Ron shrugged.

"You do what you have to." He said.

Shego was rocking her wire cage from side to side, gnashing her teeth. The animals around her scooted as far away as possible (even the wolverines). Mr. Barkin walked by, surprised that the shipment on rabid sisters had come in so quickly.

"Stevie." She called. He paused and looked around for a customer.

"In the cage." He looked behind himself.

An evil grin slowly crept up her face.

"Let me out, Stevie." She cooed.

"How do you know my name?"

"We knew each other once upon a time. Let me out."

"You're scaring me."

"Stevie, if you ever loved me, you will set me free."

"Though you do remind me of a woman I loved very deeply once, that woman broke my heart. Plus, you'd come out of my paycheck."

"Okay, Shego, time to go back to Kim's house to play with your little friends." Ron grabbed the handle.

Shego nipped at his fingers.

"SHE'S GONE BACK TO HER PRIMAL INSTINCTS!" He shrieked.

"Let me out. This isn't fun pretending to be an aminal anymore." She whined.

"After what you did at school?" Shego looked to Kim.

"You'd do what you had to do to save Ron, wouldn't you? Including to claim to be..." She shuddered.

"...Drakken's daughter."

&&&

"How could you let Shego out of your sight?" Kim chewed Drakken out.

Drakken turned off the television and turned to her. Ron took a step back.

"She asked for a ride and I gave it to her."

"Why?"

"She told me what you said to her." Kim groaned, rolling her head.

"You'd be mad at her, too, if you heard what she said about us."

"I found out why Tigress is after Shego. It's about some villainess vanity contest that she's been winning and Shego won this year. But more importantly, neither I nor your computer nerd can trace Tigress."

"Why not?" Kim's tone changed from angry to concerned.

"First of all, she has this new Hench Co. gadget that diverts the signals of the calls she makes to a different location. Shego has it on her cell phone and has the funnest time of having me come and find her. Second, Tigress doesn't buy lairs, she creates them. After the lairs are found, she abandons them except for two; the one in Go City and the one you went for at the first sleepover in the Amazon. I've checked both. There's no signs at either."

"All this while babysitting? Extra credit for Dr. D." Ron said.

Kim felt a tug at her shirt. She looked down and saw Shego staring up at her.

"How, how, how did you, how did you-?" Kim stuttered, looking over at the cage.

The bars had been weakened by constant sudden freezing and melting. Artica glared at Kim.

"Putting peoples in cages is a mean thing to do." She said.

Kim examined the facts. They didn't know where Tigress was. They didn't know when she would be in Go City. They didn't know the exact trap she was setting. They didn't even know if War Hawk would survive or how long.

One thing Kim knew was if she missed so much as a class, she would have to apply for her credits. If she was denied, she would fail the classes.

She had to send someone to spy in Go City until Tigress appeared there. In the meantime, she would have to find someone who had known Shego as a toddler and had found a way to calm her down.

&&&&&

Please review.


	7. In Drakken's Keep Round 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for War Hawk, Tigress, Golden Arrow, Theygo, Artica, Metaphor, Yougo, and Mischief. I wish I owned Shego, Scooby Doo, and Drakken.

&&&&&

Ron looked down at his hand.

"Talk to Hego about Shego." He read what Kim had written. He looked at the channel of water between the mainland and the Go Tower.

She really shouldn't have just dropped him off and expected him to figure stuff like this out.

Just as he was about to test the water to see if it was too cold to swim across, a bridge emerged out of the water. A black mini-van drove across. He ran after it as the bridge began to sink behind it.

He lept onto the other side as the bridge sank to the bottom of the water.

A black high heel stepped down in front of him. His eyes followed up to a nylon-clothed leg, up to a black skirt, up to a black business jacket with a white blouse, up to long black hair that ended in a tip not unlike Kim's, finally ending at a pair of questioning yellow eyes.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked.

&&&

"Miss Possible, the warden will see you now." Kim stood and followed the guard into Mr. Malcom Smyte's office.

The burly director of the Massachusetts State Prison was leaning back in his chair. He sat up as she came in.

"Miss Possible, have a seat." He welcomed. She eased herself into the chair in front of him.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked.

The guard remained at the door, neither leaving nor making himself comfortable.

"I need to talk to one of your inmates. I couldn't find his real name, but he goes by Yougo." Mr. Smyte furrowed his brow.

"Yougo...sounds familiar. Jameson, what do you make of it?" He addressed the guard at the door.

"He was on death row for a few months, sir, until he killed Ellesworth last week. We sent him to the eletric chair that Friday, sir." Kim's eyes widened.

"Thank you, Jameson. Kim, there's your answer."

Kim walked out of the office sad and a little scared. How was Shego going to take the news her father had been executed for murder?

&&&

Ron scrambled to his feet.

"How do you know me? No one knows me, well, remembers my name, and I'm not even sure if we've met."

"We haven't. Your girlfriend fights my daughter." She was pretty, whoever she is. And nice.

She went around and opened the trunk.

"I do?" He tried to think. But she was so pretty...

"Shego, works for Drew Lipsky."

"You mean Drakken?"

"Call 'em what you like." She gathered several bags of groceries in her arms and tried to close the trunk.

Ron reached up and shut it for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Want me to help you with those?"

"Nah. But I would appreciate it if you'd open the front door for me." Ron rushed over and did as she requested.

"Eager, aren't you? Wish my boys were like that when it came to their chores." She murmured, strolling in.

They had never been in this story before of the Go Tower. To the left was a family room with a long leather couch, a reclining leather chair that spun around, and a huge high def t.v. complete with a game system and tons of games.

To the right was the kitchen, where Shego's mom set the groceries on the counter. Next to it was the dining room.

She looked more like a sister than a mother, Ron thought. She moved like Shego, deliberately putting away the groceries as though she was angry. But until you looked into her eyes she didn't seem old.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were pained, tired, angry, and even maybe lonely. You could tell she had been through a lot.

"Why are you here?" She asked. He referred to his hand.

"Talk to Hego."

"I'm sorry, but Hego's working late tonight. Maybe I could tell you what you need to know." She offered.

"Yes, um... it has something to do with Shego...ah, I can't remember." He squinted at his hand as though Kim might have written it there.

"Kind of hard to help you if you don't know why you came." She remarked.

"I'll probl'y remember later." He said.

Shego's mother thought a minute, putting away some cans in the pantry.

"Maybe you should stay for dinner. Hego should be home by then and maybe your memory will kick in."

"Sounds great!" Ron said a little too quickly.

Kim wouldn't mind. It was for the noble cause of Shego, after all.

&&&

"Why won't Ron answer?" Kim asked Wade. Wade shrugged.

"Left his cell phone off?"

"He always has it on." Which wasn't a good thing during school hours.

She was sitting against the prison wall, unsure of what to do. If Ron couldn't dig up anything from Shego's brothers, they were dead. Who knew how long Drakken could keep the girls occupied with their minds on War Hawk?

"I could tap into the Go Tower's security and see what I can pick up." Wade offered.

"Please and thank you."

The screen went blank and then there was an image of a dining room. Wegos 1 and 2 were at one end with a scowling Mego. A woman sat at the head with a frowning Hego on her left and a grinning Ron at her right.

"This is really good, Mrs. Go." He complimented.

"Thanks. I just followed the instructions on the box." She said, chewing her macaroni and cheese thoughtfully.

"Good instruction-following. You know-"

"Have you remembered what you came here for?" She interrupted him. Ron's eyes went blank.

"I can tap into the intercom system..." Wade hinted.

"Please and thank you." Kim growled.

Ron was in the middle of wondering if there was a Mr. Go was when the intercom crackled to life.

"Ron."

"Kim!" Ron jumped up, his chair clattering to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just asking about to ask them about Shego."

"And what are you going to ask them about Shego?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Exactly. Get outside; I had Wade set up a ride for you."

"But the question..."

"Forget the question. I just want you to stop flirting with Shego's mom."

"Thank you for exposing the pink elephant!" She shouted gratefully, throwing her hands in the air.

Ron looked down, blushing.

"Um, yeah. I should go now." He said sheepishly.

"Now, Ron." Kim said. He scampered towards the door.

He looked back.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"That you were hitting on my mother in front of me?" Hego growled.

Mego turned to Ron.

"If Hego gets it, then it's obvious."

Kim turned off her Kimmunicator, head in her hands.

"Now how I am ever going to save War Hawk?"

"She's in danger?" A whiny voice asked.

Kim looked up. Staring at her was no other than Avarius in an orange prison jump suit.

"Kind of." She lied.

"What kind of danger?" He looked very worried.

She stood up and walked over to the chain link fence that separated her from the prison rec area.

"How do you know War Hawk?" Kim asked.

"She's my daughter. What kind of danger?" He repeated, his voice getting more urgent.

Maybe, just maybe, Kim thought. Like she had any other hopes unless she could track down Shego's pre-k teacher.

"Tigress kidnapped her." Avarius's eyes widened.

"This has something to do with Shego, doesn't it?"

"Come on, bird man, back to your cage." A couple of guards walked up to them.

He looked like he was about to fight, but his head sank in defeat. He let them escourt him away.

"Wait, I need to talk to him!" Kim shouted, jogging up beside them.

"Sorry, miss, visiting hours are over."

"You don't understand; this could be a matter of life or death."

"If it's that important, it can wait until tomorrow." They opened a door and walked into the main building.

"I don't know if it can." Kim whispered.

&&&

Out of every kind of crime Kim had heard of, breaking _into_ prison was a new one. She used her laser lipstick and sliced the bars off of the windows of Avarius's cell. She squeezed in and fell onto his bed.

Avarius jumped, nearly spilling the glass of water he was drinking. He settled down when he saw it was Kim.

"Why did Tigress kidnap my daughter?" He asked urgently.

Kim proceeded to tell him everything she knew, from the garage sale to when Avarius saw her talking on her Kimmunicator. He listened intently, nodding every once in awhile, not interrupting until she finished.

"I never could trust a cat." Avarius declared, thinking for a couple more minutes.

"Shego was very high strung at that age, but most children are. She helped War Hawk through some hard things that year."

"You've known Shego that long?" Kim asked in amazement. Avarius nodded.

"Oh yes. Robin was Theygo's first friend when they moved from Wisconsin, they being Shego's parents. The girls are so close in age and look so much alike, we used to get them confused all the time before they developed their personalities more." Avarius frowned.

"That was a bad year for both families. I lost Robin and it devastated War Hawk. For the first few months, she wouldn't let Shego out of her sight."

That night when Shego was taking a shower... "Don't leave me!"... War Hawk's sudden breakdown wasn't as much about Tigress as Kim had thought.

"We had a falling out soon after that. Our...parental techniques were too different and there were...problems I didn't want to expose War Hawk to." He chose his words carefully. Kim nodded understandingly.

Avarius turned to her.

"You have been giving her green tea, haven't you?" Kim shook her head.

"Why would I give her a natural energy drink before bed?" She laughed.

"She's asked for it, no doubt."

"Every night."

"Then I'm afraid you've brought whatever she's done to you upon yourself. She can't sleep without her nightly cup of green tea, especially when she's stressed like this. I don't get it either, but whatever works."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Horror movies. She loves her horror movies. A marathon will keep her still for the whole day. Tickling her gets her in a better mood occasionally, but never tickle her neck. Most importantly, give her attention. She'll insist she doesn't need it, but if you keep at it long enough she'll turn into the sweetest girl."

"Thank you very much. I'll get your daughter back, I promise."

"What do you mean by you? This is Shego's territory you're crossing into. You're going to have to trust her." Sure, as far as I can throw her when she's an adult.

Kim left the window open.

&&&

"Look at all the tickets we got from squishing the spiders!" Mischief exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"We have enough to get the giant Scooby Doo!" Drakken said excitedly.

Sometimes movies just weren't enough. Thank goodness for J.C. Berrymore's, even though now he was broke buying all those tokens. Mischief, who hadn't let go of his hand since they started stomping spiders a half hour ago, dragged him along.

"Why can't we count this as a date?" She asked.

"Because you're underaged."

"What about when I'm an adult again?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because of Shego."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of her."

"Why?"

"Because she has glowing green hands."

"Why?"

"Because a comet struck her tree house."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way God wanted it."

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Drakken looked over to the booth. Artica was sleeping and Shego's fingers were flying across a cell phone's keypad. That better not be his cell phone.

"Shego, whose cellphone is that?"

"Ron's."

"What are you doing?"

"Texting." He looked around. The only people he would expect her to text were right here.

"Who are you texting?"

"Idk, my bff War Hawk."

Artica jolted up. The girls all crowded around Shego.

"What about War Hawk?"

"I was texting her, but Tigress just found out and now is texting me. Oh. Oh. Ew." Her face twisted like she had just sucked on a lemon.

"What is her problem?" Metaphor muttered.

"Just because she's a female cat and you're her opposite, it doesn't make you that." Golden Arrow shook her head.

"What is she texting?" Drakken held out his hand for the phone. Shego cleared the memory quickly. He did NOT need to read what she had said about him, her, and them.

"What did she say?" Artica murmured, rubbing at her eyes.

"She thinks they're heading for Go City 'cause its starting to look familiar. She's a teenager now; apparently there was a skirmish with the Juv...Juvin...the deaging thing." Shego flushed, angry that she couldn't pronounce "Juvinator".

"Anything else? Did she escape from Tigress? Does Tigress have her now?" Drakken hoped. Shego shook her head.

"I'm lucky she had enough time to tell me that much, but it sounds like Tigress still has her."

"We should call Kim." Golden Arrow said. The others stared at her.

"After what Kim said to her?" Mischief laughed.

Drakken looked around. The girls were drooping like unwatered flowers. Artica's head was bobbing up and down. Letting go of Mischief's hand, he picked Artica up.

"Girls, it's past your bedtimes. Let's just go back and talk this whole thing over some glasses of cocoa moo and green tea. Golden Arrow, you're in charge of getting the Scooby Doo. I'll pull up front." Golden Arrow nodded, taking their pile of tickets and dashing off towards the prize counter.

He did a head count of the girls and saw the disappointment on Mischief's face. He reached out his hand and she looked at it. Then, she looked up at him.

"But...Shego..."

"She won't kill me if we just holds hands, do you think?" A big grin wiped away the frown as she took his hand.

Golden Arrow carried the Scooby Doo with both arms, the Scooby Doo being twice as big as her. She looked around its bulk to see Drakken carrying the sleeping Artica (despite the fact her breath was starting to freeze his shoulder) in one arm, holding Mischief's hand in the other. She was finally starting to see why a girl like Shego was with a guy like Drakken.

&&&

War Hawk sat, feet drawn up under her, her shoulders drawing inward, her arms wrapped around her midriff. She would think now that she was thirteen she would be less afraid. She was stronger, taller, had a clearer more realistic thought process, and had her wings back. But Tigress was still older, still stronger, and had locked her up in the basement.

Tigress was looking through the texts she had manage to send to Shego, using her theiving skills to get it from Tigress while they had their skirmish after War Hawk made a break for it. She had scratched up her arms very good; she couldn't move them without pain shooting through her body.

She couldn't fly back to Middleton, even if she knew how to fly there. Her wings at thirteen had been barely strong enough to fly the length of Go City. The only way she could think of was to escape and fly to the Go Tower. Hego would help her and the others out; combining Shego's smarts and Hego's brawn would definetely drive Tigress away for awhile.

"This could actually work to my advantage." Tigress said, grinning. War Hawk could see the plan slowly forming in her eyes.

"Shego knows we're in Go City. Kim won't come here immediately because of school. Shego will get here without Kim and...yes." Tigress petted War Hawk's head.

"You're turning out to be more useful than I thought."

&&&&&

Please review, it's the only way I know how to improve.


	8. Have Fun Storming the Lair!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for War Hawk, Tigress, Golden Arrow, Theygo, Artica, Metaphor, and Mischief. I wish I owned Shego and Drakken.

&&&&&

"So all that's left to do is leave." Kim murmured. Her and Drakken were sitting across from each other in the kitchen. No one else was up.

She hadn't been able to sleep after Drakken had told her last night about Shego's text conversation. Drakken had gotten up an hour early, looking for Tigress's location via the internet.

He nodded.

"I can have them ready by the time you get home. We'll take the fastest vehicle, turn them back to normal, and have Tigress imprisoned by dinner."

Kim looked at Shego. The green tea had worked; she was out cold. The others were dozing on and off, but Golden Arrow had been staring at War Hawk's blankets since before Kim came down for a glass of water. She looked like a female version of Ron, without the freckles.

Shego was right. She'd have gone immediately for Ron.

"No." Drakken's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"No. Get the girls ready now. I'll be down in five."

"Do you want me to call the buffoon for you?"

"No. He can't afford to try to make up the credits with his records."

Golden Arrow shot out of her sleeping bag.

"It's about time the girl came to her senses!" She declared.

&&&

"Are we there yet?" Artica whined.

"I'm hungry." Metaphor decided.

"I have to use the facilities." Drakken said.

"Shut up or she'll turn around!" Shego said worriedly.

Kim wished she had remembered asprin. Luckily they were on the outskirts of Go City.

"How are we going to find her before she finds us?" Kim asked, looking to Drakken. He had been messing around with the Kimmunicator the entire trip.

"Go right." He said. She looked to her right.

"There's nothing but forest." She replied. Shego grinned.

"That's what she wants you to think." Shego said.

"You should park here and we go the rest of the way on foot." Golden Arrow suggested. Kim did as she suggested.

The woods were very dense. So dense they could barely move and everything looked the same. Drakken was staring at the Kimmunicator intensely, checking it with the surrounding forest. Reluctantly, Kim dropped from the lead and Drakken, with a nod of recognition, took it up.

"I have a plan." Shego stated. She looked to Kim.

"What's your plan?" Kim said, remembering Avarius's words. It was taking everything she had to trust Shego already.

"We split up into three groups. Metaphor, Artica, and me all distract Tigress. You and Golden Arrow go find War Hawk. Mischief and Drakken will find the Juvy thingy." Mischief grabbed Drakken's hand.

"'Cause Drew knows how to use it and I'm his girlfriend!" She exclaimed.

"Since when am I Drew or your boyfriend?" He asked.

Shego grinned. They were going to be such a cute couple. Then again, Mischief had been boy crazy since birth and her crushes flitted from one "hot" boy to the next. Maybe it would last, maybe it wouldn't.

"This is it." Drakken said, looking up from the screen. The entrance was a dilipidated stone well overgrown with ivy and moss.

"My group will go in first, then Kim's, then Drakken's." Shego decided.

Metaphor morphed herself into a sparrow and flew down the small opening. There was a pause until they heard a low chirp. Artica created a layer of ice on her fingertips that stuck to the edges of the well. She broke off the ice, created some more, and repeated the process, crawling down faster than Spiderman. Shego jumped up, did a flip in midair, and fell down the gap.

"Show off." Mischief muttered.

They waited a few minutes and then heard another low chirp.

"Come on, Kim." Golden Arrow said, jumping down the well. Kim climbed down using the small gaps someone had dug in between the stones.

Drakken and Mischief remained quiet until another low chirp came from below. Mischief climbed onto the rim, prepared to jump down.

"No, Mischief, you'll get hurt." Drakken said, grabbing her.

"No I won't." She giggled. He cradled her and then braced his feet against the walls.

His feet pressed against the sides slowed them down, but Drakken still managed to fall on his back when they landed. Mischief giggled.

"You're funny." She told him.

"I try." He muttered. He looked around and saw only Kim and Golden Arrow.

"Where's Shego's group?" He asked.

Golden Arrow sighed, as though they were slow.

"They're going to go distract Tigress. Once she's distracted, we go to the left. You guys check Tigress's bedroom for the Juvy thingy." Golden Arrow's head tilted.

"They're ready." She said, darting off.

"I didn't hear anything." Kim insisted, but followed Golden Arrow.

"How are we supposed to know where Tigress's bedroom is?" Drakken asked. Mischief took his hand.

"It's where the most sunlight comes in. Come on, chicken butt."

They ran off down an earthen corridor.

&&&

"I'm always the distraction." Metaphor muttered.

"It comes with the power to morph. Now, go in there and tick Tigress off." Shego gently pushed her. Metaphor sighed.

Tigress was having a nap, wrapped in a blanket sprawled out on a mattress on the floor, sunlight warming her fur. It was a nice, deep, dream-less slumber, one like she hadn't had in weeks.

And then she woke up because her nose itched.

She rubbed at it, annoyed that something so trivial took her out of such a rejuvinating sleep. She turned over and tried to get comfortable. There was something on her face now. She slowly opened her eye closest to the object.

A rat. A huge, juicy rat.

She was too slow from just waking up. It jumped off before she caught it. She sat up and shook herself awake. She lunged at it again, but it scampered away. It was just a rat, she scolded herself, nothing to waste energy on. But she couldn't resist the temptation the cat side of her had.

She chased it out of her bedroom and pounced.

"Got you!" She hissed. From right under her paw, the rat changed into a scaled human. Tigress growled.

"No, got you, stinky pussycat!" Shego yelled, jumping on Tigress's back. Prepared for this, Tigress whipped around, sending Shego flying into the wall.

"You brought back up. That's something I didn't expect from an independent like you." She tightened her grip on Metaphor, slashing her other claw out to trap Artica against the wall.

Mischief saw Tigress. Mischief saw Artica and Metaphor pinned underneath her. Mischief saw Shego charging towards Tigress to free Metaphor and Artica.

"Stay back." Mischief warned Drakken. He watched as Tigress caught Shego's arm in her mouth.

"Hurry." He urged.

Meanwhile, Golden Arrow and Kim were descending deeper into the ground.

"Is it technically a basement if the whole house is underground?" Kim asked. Golden Arrow shrugged.

"All I know is that War Hawk's in a basement, which is usually the last story in any house."

War Hawk heard voices. She tensed.

"War Hawk, are you in there?" War Hawk got to her feet and walked towards the door.

"Golden Arrow?"

"Good. Stand back." There was a clicking sound.

"Where did you get the-" Kim was out there, too. The door shattered into a thousand toothpicks.

Golden Arrow put the gun back in her belt.

"Found it." She shrugged.

"Where are the others?" War Hawk asked.

"Upstairs. Hopefully they found the Juvi...Juvi...I'm so sick of this." The trio ran back to where their comrades were.

Mischief came out of the room with something that didn't look like it belonged with Tigress's things. She remembered she used to have a toy like that when she was little...before her brothers broke it.

"How does it work? Do you just twist this and press this...?" She asked, pointing it towards her friends.

"Mischief, no!" Drakken didn't say it quick enough.

A green ray hit Tigress, freeing the girls.

"Mew?" Tigress asked. She looked down at herself. She had been turned into a six-month-old kitten, barely looking like a human. She stood up on her four legs.

"Mew!" She yelled in outrage. She growled.

"MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW!" She yowled, stomping up and down, but then falling down on her face.

"Ahhh, she's so cute when she can't talk English." Metaphor said.

"Can we keep her?" Mischief asked. She picked up the kitten Tigress in her non-Juvinator hand.

"Don't pick her up! She hasn't had her shots or has been declawed or anything." Shego said. Tigress swatted at the Juvinator's rings.

"I know! We can reraise her! Train her to be good! Then we can all be friends and live happily ever after!" Mischief was so caught up in her new idea she failed to see Tigress press the button.

Next thing Mischief knew she was an adult again...but so was Tigress. She laughed like a sheep.

"The end?" She asked, sounding like Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Tigress's tail twitched irritably.

Drakken took the Juvinator from Mischief and shot it at Metaphor. Metaphor morphed into a wolf and knocked Tigress off of Mischief. They tumbled into Drakken, who then fell over. Mischief grabbed the Juvinator.

"Come on, babies. Let's go kick some Tigerese diapies!" She said in Tommy Pickle's voice from the Rugrats.

She shot at Artica, turning her back into an adult but before she could hit Shego, Tigress kicked at the back of her knees, making them buckle. The Juvinator went sailing in the air. Artica dove and caught it, pressing the button on the top.

The ray shot War Hawk, who was just rounding the corner. War Hawk, feeling stronger, unfurled her wings.

"Kim, jump on my back!" She called. Kim hesitated.

"Now!" She shouted. Kim jumped as softly as she could. War Hawk dipped a little, but regained her altitude.

Tigress wrestled the Juvinator out of Artica's hands, hitting Kim.

"Ow, my back..." She groaned. She looked down and saw veins coming through her wrinkly, frail hands.

"I'm an old woman!" Her voice shook from the energy.

War Hawk swooped down, flapping her wings in Tigress's face. Unable to see, it made stealing the Juvinator a cinch for Drakken. He set it at Kim's correct age and then shot her again. War Hawk didn't wait for Drakken to switch her back to her correct age, since the ray had turned them both into eighteen-year-olds.

War Hawk shot through the well, landing on the grass.

"Stay here. I'm going back to get the others." She said. Not waiting for Kim's insistence to help, she dove back into the lair.

Drakken failed to hit Shego, but shot Golden Arrow instead.

"Yes!" She cheered. Tigress threw Mischief at Drakken, sending the Juvinator aloft again.

"So, here we are again, my darling." She said like the skunk from Looney Tunes.

War Hawk caught the Juvinator in the nook of her wing, hitting the button and turning herself back into a 22-year-old.

"Hit me!" Shego whined. War Hawk aimed at Shego and pressed the button.

Shego ignited her hands with green flames.

"Finally." She murmured, pleased her voice was nice and deep again instead of high pitched and annoying. "Golden Arrow, Metaphor, Drakken, War Hawk, Artica, get out. Me and Mischief's got this cat in the bag." She commanded.

"That was terrible, Shego, even for your puns." Tigress grinned. She could practically taste Shego's death.

War Hawk scooped up Drakken and Metaphor morphed back into a sparrow. Golden Arrow followed, using the same gaps as Kim had to climb up. War Hawk swept back down and came up once more, Artica clinging to her. War Hawk folded her wings back into her skin, breathing hard. Drakken was heavier than she expected.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Kim asked.

"Nah. The fleabag's probably going to run off with her tail between her legs since her plan got spoiled." Artica shrugged it off.

Yeah. Shego was a great fighter and it was two against one. Kim dismissed her insecurities.

Five minutes passed without a sound, then ten. There was an alarming thud, but they all assumed it was Tigress. Then there was the sound of malicious laughing and then nothing. Kim strained to hear something.

And then it came, a horrible noise Kim had never thought she'd hear come from a villain.

Someone was sobbing.

&&&&&

Dun, dun, duuuunnnn! Please review.


	9. Mischief's Last Video

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't see in the series. The rest belong to Disney.

The sob was unmistakable from any other sob, sounding like one who had endured so much without a sound finally letting herself wretch the anguish from her body. It was the sob of one who was saying through tears enough was enough. It nearly brought tears to Kim's eyes.

"Shego," Drakken whimpered. War Hawk unfurled her wings and dove down the entryway.

"Shego, are you...? Oh my gosh, Mischief!" She shouted.

The sob subsided. They couldn't hear anything through the dense earth. Golden Arrow sat down and started plucking the grass. Artica made rings of water vapor with her mouth.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" Shego's sudden scream startled them all. They exchanged worried glances.

War Hawk shot back up, lacking her usual grace. Tears were streaming down her face. The villainesses surrounded her, holding her in the center of a group hug.

"It's horrible, it's so horrible, she's such a monster, her neck, her poor neck!" War Hawk babbled. Artica gripped her shoulders.

"What did Tigress do to Mischief?" She asked firmly, her voice trembling a bit from worry. War Hawk took shaky breaths, straightening up, wiping at her eyes. They gaver her her space.

"Cassy Catt's dead," she murmured. Kim's stomach hit rock bottom.

"No, no you and Shego and Mischief are just pulling our legs. Tigress either got away or is bound up down there waiting for the police." Artica shook her head, laughing. Golden Arrow folded her arms over her chest. Metaphor looked between Artica and War Hawk, a confused look on her face.

"Mischief can't die. That's like saying fire will freeze over," Metaphor stammered.

"It's a sign of the Apocalypes," Golden Arrow murmured. War Hawk looked directly into Artica's eyes.

"Jane, Cassandra's dead," She said clearly. Artica shook her head.

"You're taking this too far! Saying Cassy Catt's... this is low!" Artica stormed away. Metaphor, after a moment's hesitence, followed.

"I need to go get some things," War Hawk shot up into the air. Kim blinked and she was gone.

But Kim had just seen Mischief, running around shouting in random voices. It couldn't have happened so fast. She looked up. Golden Arrow had her knees drawn up to her, leaning against a tree, making it hard for someone to tell if she was crying or not. Drakken looked dazed and sad. If Mischief was... then Shego was alone down there with her. She was crying, alone. Kim moved towards the well.

"I know you mean well, but you don't know what you're going to find down there," Drakken spoke. Kim didn't respond, just jumped down the well and landing on her feet. She crept towards the area where they had fought for the Juvinator.

Kim gasped. War Hawk had been right; it was the most horrible thing she had ever seen and it was real. Mischief's throat had been torn open so gruesomely Kim could only describe it as it being done by animal. Shego looked...defeated. Tired. In agony. She had Mischief's head on her lap, smoothing her short purple hair.

"I was only knocked out for a couple minutes," Shego whimpered. Kim kneeled beside her and put an arm around her.

"It starts simple enough," Shego began, "just a spark from a few harsh words or being snubbed. Pretty soon, you dwell on that spark until it's a flame. You add more, they add more, soon you've got yourself a bonfire that's impossible to put out by human strength alone. This..." she motioned to Mischief's neck. "...this is a bonfire, when you hate someone so much you'd do anything to hurt them. I don't hate you."

"I know you don't. Toddlers say stuff like that when they're angry," Kim assured her.

"That's no excuse," Shego said disgustedly.

Kim looked at Mischief's face. She was smiling. For the love of Louisiana, the girl smiled even as she died.

&&&

"You know I would've checked to see what time the middle school got out if I were you," Mego griped.

"The middle school's always gotten out at 2:00," Hego declared. They were in Hego's truck parked in the Go City Middle School parking lot. Hego had gotten off early and decided to pick his brothers up from school.

"If you noticed things, you'd see how I got out early from the high school."

"Did the schedules switch between the schools, I wonder?"

"Doy."

The schedules were the way they were because they had the same buses for the high school, the middle school, and the elementary schools. It used to be that the middle school would get out ten minutes before, giving the buses enough time to combine the middle schoolers and high schoolers on one run.

Mego turned up the radio knob.

"I love this song," He laughed. Hego smirked, thinking about all the times Mego had teased him about listening to Avril Lavigne, but didn't say anything.

"Mother fudgin'? That doesn't even make sense," Mego snorted.

"Shut up. It's better than cursing," Hego kicked involuntarily, not used to having his cellphone on vibrate. He cranked down the volume and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Are you at work?" Hego instantly recognized his girlfriend War Hawk's voice.

"No, why? Is something wrong, honey?"

"Tigress killed Mischief and Shego blames herself," Hego's eyes widened.

"I'll be right there as soon as I finish up here. Where are you at?"

"I'm not sure. I'll send you the coordinates."

"I'll be right there. I love you."

"Love you, too," she hung up first.

The twins came bounding up, laughing and pushing each other.

"Hey, Hego!" Wego 1 got in on the left.

"What's the occasion?" Wego 2 got in one the right. Hego took a deep breath.

"Sis is going through a difficult time in her life right now..."

"Mischief croaked," Mego said bluntly.

"Really?" Wego 1 asked.

"We're going to go comfort Shego. Chloe didn't say much, but I'm guessing her friend group is going to be around, too," Hego looked at Mego, "Be nice."

&&&

Mischief had been cleaned up, sewn up, and looked about as good as Shego, War Hawk, and Kim could make her. They laid her out on a couch they found.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kim asked.

"Give the others a chance to say goodbye," War Hawk murmured.

"You did bring her will, didn't you?" Shego murmured.

"Yeah," War Hawk said softly. Shego's eyebrows furrowed and picked up Mischief's hand. She had scribbled something in Chinese lettering. Her eyebrows shot up.

"What does it say?" Kim asked. Shego shook her head.

"It's just something she needed to tell me. She does, did, that to remember things." The past tense was hard to swallow.

"We should go find Metaphor and Artica; they ran off when they heard the news," War Hawk suggested.

"Yeah," Shego said softly.

Meanwhile, above ground Drakken and Golden Arrow heard something crashing clumsily through the woods. He wondered what kind of animals were in these woods. Moose? Bear? Mountain lion? What if it wasn't an animal? What if it was something worse? The silly thought of it being Warmonga crossed his mind...that alone sent him to cower behind Golden Arrow.

"Hego, is it necessary to knock down every tree that gets in your way?" She asked.

"You're always good for a laugh, Goldilocks," he replied dryly.

"Come over here and call me that," She challenged.

"Let me guess, War Hawk invited you," Artica snarled. Her and Metaphor had gotten back from their cooling-off walk, ready to accept the truth. Hego, Mego, and the twins came out into the small clearing.

"Shego's our sister," Hego said.

"You thought Mischief was annoying," Metaphor said.

"SHUT UP!" Shego screamed. They all turned to her. She took a deep breath, "I know you guys don't get along, but for Mischief's sake can we try?" The two groups looked at each other.

"For Mischief," Artica agreed, bowing her head respectfully. The boys nodded.

They had set the couch in an empty room like a proper viewing. One by one, each filed in and said their last goodbyes. Some carried regrets, some said last secrets, some simply hugged and cried over her. Kim came back, silent tears running down her cheeks. She needed to talk to Ron. He was probably worried when she didn't show up at school. The villainesses were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"I have a spare key to her lair," Shego murmured.

"I can go over to her work and tell them," War Hawk offered.

"I can hack into her legal files and say she's...deceased," Artica forced the words out.

"Isn't that stuff the government deals with?" Kim asked.

"This isn't the government's business," Metaphor said coldy. Kim looked to Shego questioningly.

"Then how are you going to get a cemetary plot? An obituary?" she asked. Shego shook her head.

"We've all agreed not to get stuff like that. Just an honorable burial. No big shing-dig where people tell the survivors how sorry they are and have a huge bill," she shrugged.

"Great girl she was, we're pretty much the only ones who cared in the end," Artica said.

"I think it's time for the will," Golden Arrow commented, seeing no one further go into the room. Shego nodded. Silently, everyone gathered around a tv Shego had brought out and hooked up. War Hawk took a tape, put it in the VCR, and pressed play.

It shocked Kim to see Mischief tapping at the recorder.

"I see a red light. War Hawk says this means its recording. I don't know anything about crap like this," She murmured in a voice Kim didn't recognize. She leaned away, looked into the lens, smiled, and waved, "Hi! If you're watching this, I'm dead. Or maybe not, but chances are, I am. I mean, being a villain means you have to prepare for a sudden death, so even though the chances are I won't die this year, I'm making this in case I do," Shego paused.

"FYI, we make this every year...you know, just in case," she explained and then pressed play again. Mischief went back to talking in the same voice Kim had never heard.

"My guess is either I croaked in a self-afflicted accident or someone finally got sick of me and took me out. Maybe I'll never know, or maybe someone will tell me when I get up there," she pointed towards the ceiling, "As far as my earthly possessions, fight amongst yourself. It's funny when you guys are idiots like that," she cracked up. It took her several minutes to regain her breath, "I do have a few "requests" I'd like to be carried out in my honor. Numero uno, Hego proposes to War Hawkie."

Hego and War Hawk glanced at each other nervously.

"It took how long for you two big-hearted lugs to get together...I think Shego deserves a sister-in-law after all the bending-over-backwards to get you guys to go out. Plus, it'd be like the cutest couple ever. Oh, yeah, my burial. I want to be buried in my sleeping bag, 'cause it's cozy, with my favorite stuff, 'cause it's all cool yo, under the tree house, 'cause that's where I went whenever things got bad at my house 'cause Shego invited me to, but that's another story," She leaned over towards the camera, but then stopped, leaning back.

"Yeah, you guys thought I was done. You only wish. But I've only got one other thing to say to my peeps...I think Kim should join our group. She's been to the sleepovers and Shego, deep down, beyond the stone wall, you know you like her. We haven't had a superhero since...we never have, 'cause Shego stunk so bad she doesn't count...jking, jking. But seriously, she must become one of us if she wants you, kind of passing the torch on to the next generation type thing since I'm supposedly dead," Mischief saluted the camera.

"Cassy Catt, signing out."

&&&

Review, please, I really appreciate them.


	10. Two proposals, a pregnancy and a funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for War Hawk, Tigress, Golden Arrow, Theygo, Artica, Metaphor, and Mischief. I wish I owned Shego and Drakken.

&&&&&

"Thanks, Hego," Shego murmured. Hego wiped sweat from his brow.

"No problem," he grunted, pulling himself out of a six-foot-deep hole.

The villainesses seemed scared, backing away from the hole. Kim hadn't watched it being made like they had; she had called Ron and told him all that had happened, urging him to stay, telling him she'd be back tomorrow. Tonight, though, she was with them, her potential new group.

"We can't put her down there," Golden Arrow whimpered. War Hawk wrapped her arms around her and Golden Arrow sobbed into her shoulder, "No, no, no, no," she continued to chant this as using a system of ropes, they lowered the sleeping bag down carefully. Shego came forward with a box. She set it down, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What did you bring?" Kim asked, kneeling beside Shego. Shego started pulling out the items, naming them as she did.

"Her Captain Jack Sparrow hat, her favorite book "Rachel's Tears", her rubber squeaking chicken she named Nebraska, her favorite stuffed animal Big Simba that she's had since she was two, a Rascal Flatts cd, and some pixie sticks. I also brought that bible you wanted, Metaphor," she handed it up to Metaphor. Each of Mischief's friends threw in an item after her, leaving only Nebraska.

"May I?" Kim asked. The other girls nodded and Kim threw Nebraska down. It fell with a squeak.

Metaphor flipped through the bible.

"I'm, um, going to read some scripture, but not Psalm 23. Mischief would hate it if we followed tradition," the girls laughed. Metaphor flipped to a page with a doodled-all-over bookmark stuck in it.

"This is her favorite; Psalm 34: I will extol the Lord at all times; his praise will always be on my lips. My soul will boast in the Lord, let the afflicted hear and rejoice. Glorify the Lord with me, let us exalt his name together. I sought the Lord, and he answered me; he delievered me from all my fears. Those who look to him are radiant, their faces are never covered with shame. This poor man called, and the Lord heard him; he saved him out of all his troubles. The angel of the Lord encamps around those who fear him, and he delivers them. Taste and see that the Lord is good, blessed is the man who takes refuge in him. Fear the Lord, you his saints, for those who fear him lack nothing. The lions," Metaphor looked up, "or tigers," she added and then continued.

"May grow weak and hungry, but those who seek the Lord lack no good thing. Come, my children, listen to me; I will teach you the fear of the Lord. Whoever of you loves life and desires to see many good days, keep your tongue from evil and your lips from speaking lies. Turn from evil and do good; seek peace and pursue it. The eyes of the Lord are on the righteous and his ears are attentive to their cry; the face of the Lord is against those who do evil, to cut off the memory of them from the earth. The righteous cry out, and the Lord hears them, he delivers them from all their troubles. The Lord is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit. A righteous man may have many troubles, but the Lord delivers him from them all; he protects all his bones, not one of them will be broken. Evil will slay the wicked, the foes of the righteous will be condemned. The Lord redeems his servants, no one will be condemned who takes refuge in him," Metaphor closed the bible.

"Seems like a pretty stupid favorite psalm for a villain. Turn from evil? Seek peace and pursue it? The face of the Lord is against those who do evil?" Artica laughed.

"No one's perfect," War Hawk reminded her.

"Aren't we supposed to, like, pray?" Hego asked, leaning on his shovel.

"Yeah. I volunteer Shego," Metaphor said. Shego shook her head.

"No, no way. Remember the one time I led our small group from church in prayer?"

"You were honest and the pastor didn't like it. But it's just us now, and you know how much Mischief revered honesty," Metaphor begged. Shego sighed.

"Fine, let's join hands and whatnot," They formed a circle and grabbed each other's hands.

"You're okay with this, right, Kim?" Shego asked. Kim nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm a Christian."

"Okay, let's close our eyes, bow our heads, and no peeking," Kim closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Dear God, I know we haven't had our daily talk over breakfast lately, but You know I hate praying in other people's houses I don't know very well. I'd appreciate it if You'd take away that guilt trip for not being totally outfront about my faith. Anyway, back to business...I don't know why You take people like Mischief and let people like me live. Everyone knows she's a way better person than I will ever be, but I guess I'm just looking at the small picture. No one knows what Your big scheme is, especially me, so I'm just going to trust You that this is going to work out for good. Uh, that's it. Amen?" They opened their eyes, straightened their heads, and dropped their hands.

"That was poetic. Simply beautiful," Artica jeered. Shego shrugged.

"He created stuff like ostriches. I think He has a sense of humor," she looked over at Hego, "It's time," she decided. The girls nodded and followed Shego to where they had parked their cars, "Can I ride with you?" Shego asked Kim.

"Sure, but I'm driving," Kim smiled at her. Shego smiled back and got into the passenger's seat.

Hego picked up his shovel and began pouring the dirt back into the grave. Shego looked away as though in pain. Kim took her hand, trying to think of something uncorny and unhollow to say. Instead, she pulled away as fast as she could, following the other girls in their car.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"To our clubhouse. No one knows about it, except us...and now you," Shego looked at Kim, "Do you want to be part of us?" she asked.

"Do I have to become a villain?" Kim asked hesitently. Shego laughed.

"No, of course not. It just means we're close friends. You make a pledge, shed some blood, and then you're one of us."

Shed blood? Kim wasn't sure if she liked that phrase.

"They want to go and kill Tigress," Kim looked at Shego as she said that. Shego took a shaky breath, "Eye for an eye. Well, War Hawk doesn't want to kill her, but her and I are the only ones that don't. I don't want to launch into a full scale war like that, 'cause I know Tigress is going to call up her allies if we threaten her, I don't know if we'll all come out alive. I couldn't live with myself if I lost another BFF," Shego turned to the window. It was beginning to rain. Mischief loved the rain.

"I can see from both points of view. I think if you went in and caught Tigress by surprise you could...but that's not the best option. But you can't just let her get away with something like this," Kim argued with herself.

"I have to for now," Shego murmured. Kim glanced at Shego.

"Why aren't you going after her?" She asked, turning on the windshield wipers. Shego took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Tigress would kill me if she knew I knew. You have to swear to never tell a soul what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise," Kim said solemnly, her heart pounding. Shego took another deep breath.

"Tigress is pregnant," she whispered. Kim slammed on the breaks, narrowly avoiding crashing into Artica's Corvette. They had come to a red light, apparently.

"WHAT?!"

"I thought the same thing. Mischief found out first; she wrote it in Chinese letters on her hand because she knew if the other girls found out it would be the cover story of the next issue of "Villainess". Call me nosey, butI looked through Tigress's things while everyone was preoccupied with Mischief's viewings. Tigress is adopted, that's nothing new, but apparently there are others like her."

"Others like her... Where did you find this?"

"She didn't sign out of her e-mail address. She's been talking with one of them, the only male of the group. There's about five half human, half cats left and they're trying to repopulate from some disaster. I wondered why Tigress didn't just come out and kill me," Shego turned to Kim, "We have to keep the girls at bay at least until Tigress has her baby. Tigress will probably give it to one of the other catgirls and no one will be the wiser but us and her."

&&&

Drakken stood, looking over the Atlantic from a cliff not far from the treehouse. He and Shego were the same in this area; neither dealt well with death. He felt regret tug at his heart. Mischief might have loved him and he belittled her, making up excuses so he didn't have to deal with her. She had been a very nice girl; sweet, loving, comical. He wished he had tried to return her affection. Who knew? Maybe they would've fallen in love. This regret wasn't new, though. He had plenty of regrets, and not just about love.

Speaking of which, he thought, seeing a figure come towards him with an umbrella.

"What are you doing out here alone, Drew?" Theygo asked, holding the umbrella over him. He looked into her beautiful yellow eyes.

"Your son's burying Mischief and the other girls ditched me," Theygo laughed. He missed her laugh.

"Nothing new, then?" She looked over the cliff at the ocean. "You know I never really loved him, don't you?" She said softly.

"I was hoping you'd grow to love Yougo," he said, wondering at her past tense. She seemed to notice his question.

"Yougo was executed a few weeks ago. If it wasn't for Amy's testimony, I would've been, too. I should thank her, but I'm too ashamed of what I've done to her."

"I think she'd appreciate hearing from you. Tim didn't recognize me when I became Dr. Drakken, but after we met face-to-face he did. I think we've buried the hatchet, so to speak," he glanced at her. She stared at the ocean and he could almost see the memories in her eyes.

"I've been given a second chance, Drew. I want to make things right," she turned to him and he recognized that crazy look in her eyes, "Shego's going to take a few personal days to help settle things with Mischief, so what do you say me and you run off to Vegas?" He stared at her as though she was crazy.

"Theygo, your childrens' father just died and you want to introduce me as their stepfather a few weeks after?" He asked in amazement.

"I'm tired of living for others!" She declared. She looked at him, "Are you still in love with Debbie?" He shook his head.

"No, I've come to grips with that."

"Then, come on. I can be packed in fifteen."

"It's not always a good thing when someone says you haven't changed a bit," he muttered, walking away. Each step he took hurt like a thousand knives to his heart.

He wanted her. He wanted her real bad. But he had to think about Shego and Hego and Mego and the twins. He didn't think they liked him and it would be worse if he suddenly came into their family so soon after their father's death. That is, if Shego even knew he was dead.

&&&

Kim was in the middle of their initiation rights thing. She had survived a Q&A and had taken her oaths. Now Shego, who had been sitting beside her this entire time, had gotten up and was going to a dresser.

"Keep in mind we were in, like, fourth grade when we came up with this. Our teacher had just read "Indian in the Cupboard" and we were very close and not thinking of any consequences," War Hawk warned as Shego opened the first drawer. Nothing good could come after that statement. Shego opened an old cigar box and pulled out a sharp razor, handing it to Golden Arrow.

"In the book, Little Bear the indian and Boone the cowboy, they, uh..." War Hawk hesitated. Golden Arrow cut a small nick into her wrist and passed it to Metaphor, "...they cut their wrists and then tied their arms together..." Metaphor did the same and passed it down to Artica, "...it was to make them blood brothers. The boy, Omri, he thought it was an indian tradition..." Artica copied and gave it to War Hawk. She cut herself, continuing to talk, "...but it really isn't. We didn't think about how we could get diseases from each other, but it only makes it more of a trust thing," she passed it to Shego, who cut her wrist.

"You don't have to do this," Shego said passively, handing the razor to her.

"I want to," Kim said.

"You have to make it long and on both arms so we can all fit," War Hawk said. Kim bit her lip and then dug in, dragging the razor upward. She then did it to her other arm. She felt so emo. She looked up and saw approval in the girl's eyes.

"Mischief was always a good judge of character," Metaphor commented.

It was choatic as they all tried to duct tape their wrists to Kim's arms. There was a lot of giggling and talking, pratically sitting on each other's laps to all fit. Kim laughed, looking around. She had never gotten along well with other girls; they were catty, so willing to stab each other in the back. Kim had never wanted to be hurt as deeply as she had seen some girls. So, she kept girls at a distance. Even Monique hadn't been let in to Kim's more personal levels. Only Ron, who was a boy, really knew her well.

But looking at these girls she knew they would not willingly backstab her, not even Shego. They were there for each other, sharing each others' secrets and crying on each others' shoulders, through thick and thin, storm or fair weather. This was what Kim wanted, to have friends like them. And she was ready to put her heart out on the line for them.

**END**

Well, that's the first story. I'll try to have the next sequel up shortly. Thanks for reading.


End file.
